


unconditional love (nothing can tear us apart)

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's all about love friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: it's almost julie's 18th birthday, and she's terrified of who might appear on her wrist the next day. luckily, her band and her best friends are always there for her when she needs them.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130
Collections: jatpdaily secret santa 2020





	unconditional love (nothing can tear us apart)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to aleah (street-dogs)! i hope you enjoy this and that you have a wonderful holiday season and a very merry christmas x

“You guys!”

“What’s up, Reg?” Luke asked, poking his head up from where he was lying on the couch. 

Reggie looked unusually flustered as he all but tripped into the studio. His cheeks were red, even more red than usual, and his hair was flying everywhere in the wind. “Hey, uh… Julie’s freaking out in her room about something, and I think we need…”

And just like that, Luke was blinking out of the room and into Julie’s. 

“Go away,” she said without even opening her eyes. She was lying on her back on her bed, clenching her hands into fists. “I told Reggie not to tell anyone.”

“What’s wrong, Julie?” 

“Hey, Julie, Reggie just… Oh, hey, Luke.” Alex knelt next to the bed, placing one of his hands gently on Julie’s fist. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m just freaking out,” she said, sitting up suddenly, narrowly avoiding the bridge of Alex’s nose, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Hey,” Alex muttered, stepping back quickly. “What are you freaking out about?” 

She sighed and looked at Luke.

He gave her his signature ‘puppy dog look’. 

Julie groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. “Okay, so you know how… how everybody has soulmates.”

“Yeah.” Reggie came up beside the other two boys before jumping a little and settling onto the bed next to her. “We don’t have them.”

“Because we died too young,” Luke added. 

Julie rolled her eyes. “I know that, dumbass.”

“And you’ll get yours in three days. On your birthday.” Alex bit his lip a little bit, drumming his fingers on his leg. “And you’re freaking out about it.”

“Yeah! I mean, you hear throughout history that… you know, that soulmates are good, but so many people have weird soulmates, or soulmates who are in love with someone else, or dead soulmates, or…” She stopped and winced. “Sorry. You know what I mean.”

“Non-ghosts,” Luke supplied. 

She nodded. 

Reggie laughed and put his arm around her, leaning over to place his chin on her head. “Aw. Julie. You know that you don’t need to know someone is your soulmate to love them, right?” 

“Yeah, but…” She kicked the ground with her toe lightly and sighed again. “My parents were soulmates, and I just wish… I wish I could find what they had, too.”

They’re all quiet for a minute. 

Alex sniffed. “Yeah, I, I… I guess I get that.”

“Alex was always the one who…” Luke paused. 

“I…” Alex shrugged and looked down at his hands. “I always wanted to have a soulmate, probably way more than these two, because it would mean that I would at least have someone, and the soulmate magic seems to know what your sexuality is. So I was hopeful that it would give me a guy who would… love me… for me.” He finished awkwardly, shrugging again.

“I cared a lot about my soulmate, too!” Reggie said, lifting his head indignantly. “I really hope my soulmate cried when she… they, whatever… found out I was that famous bass player who died.”

“From eating a hot dog.” Julie smiled up at him. “Yeah, I hope so, too.”

Alex and Luke laughed at that, Julie quickly joining in. 

Reggie frowned. “Am I missing something?” 

“No, sorry, buddy,” Luke said, reaching over and grasping his hand. “I hope all of our soulmates found someone.”

Alex cleared his throat. His eyes were shining a little bit. “So, Julie, is there someone who you hope is your soulmate?” 

Julie’s eyes met Luke’s for a half second before flicking to the other two. “No, not really,” she said, hesitant. “It would be nice if it was someone I’ve never met. That way I don’t have to have the pressure of having a soulmate and finishing high school and being in a famous rock band.”

“Julie and the Phantoms,” Reggie sang. 

“Tell your friends!” they chorused together before bursting into laughter. 

Julie felt a spark of contentedness run through her before sobering quickly. “No, but seriously, guys, I just… I’m really worried that it will be someone I know and maybe don’t care for, or is unavailable, or is…” She paused. 

“A ghost?” Luke asked. 

Julie took in a sharp inhale and nodded slowly. “A ghost.”

“Well.” Standing from his crouched position, he offered her his hand, which she took immediately. “We won’t know anything more by just sitting here and worrying. Band practice?” 

Julie nodded and reached out her other hand. “You guys coming?” 

Reggie took her hand, and Alex took his. 

Luke rolled his eyes and tugged on Julie’s hand towards the stairs. “Alright, you weirdos,” he said, his voice clearly fond and his smile soft. “Let’s go, then.”

“Hey, maybe you can write about these feelings in a song,” Alex said, almost stepping on Reggie’s heels as they made their way down the stairs and towards the front door. “It could be really cool and relatable. I’m sure lots of people feel soulmate anxiety.”

“That’s a good idea,” Julie said. “Hi, Dad.”

Ray glanced up from his computer and smiled. “Hi, sweetie. Hi, boys,” he nodded at the spaces where Julie’s hands were. 

“Hi, Ray!” Reggie said cheerfully. “Best friend!”

Julie laughed. “We’re going to go practice.”

“Sounds good. Have fun.”

“Thanks!”

And they headed out to the studio. Julie was determined to forget about it until her actual birthday, when she would actually get a name on her wrist. 

“Good luck with that,” said Flynn’s voice in her head. 

Well. She would try, at least.

***

“Do you… want us to stay up with you?” 

Julie smiled at her dad and shook her head. “No, I think I’m good. Thanks, though, Dad.”

He paused and glanced around the room. “Are the, uh… are the boys here?” 

“Not right now.” She shrugged. “Flynn will be here in a few minutes, actually.”

“Okay. Well. Happy almost birthday, sweetheart.” Ray kissed her head before leaving, pulling the door shut behind him. 

“Oh, my god, I thought he would never leave!” Luke’s voice came from behind her. 

Julie jumped and whirled around. “What are you doing here?” she hissed. “I just told my dad you weren’t! You know how he feels about you guys being in her at night!” 

“Well, don’t tell him,” he said, rolling his eyes but smiling. “How are you feeling? Two hours until soulmate time.”

“Don’t remind me.” She flopped down on her bed beside him, nervously twisting the bracelets on her arm, round and round. “I’m just… I’m ready for it to be over, and then I won’t have to think about it anymore for a while. Like, how was I supposed to concentrate on school over the last week? I’ve just been thinking about who I might be predicted to fall in love with for the rest of my life.”

“Is that really how it works, though?” 

Julie looked over at Luke. He was lying down, staring straight up, a calm smile on his face. “What?” 

“I think the soulmate magic is out here trying to help you find your best person. Like, the person who makes you the best you can be, and you make them the best they can be. And there’s an element of love to it, yeah, but…” He glanced at her quickly, the sides of his face suddenly tinged with pink. “But it’s not about romantic love, I don’t think. It’s about unconditional love.”

“Oh.” She slid down on the bed next to him so they were shoulder to shoulder. “I guess I never… really thought about it that way.”

“I think about it all the time,” he said quietly, almost so she couldn’t hear him. 

“When you were alive, who did you want your soulmate to be?” 

“Music.” He grinned and glanced over at her. “The band. Not the guys, but Sunset Curve itself.”

“That’s not a real answer,” she laughed. “No way.” 

“It’s definitely a real answer. And it would probably be the same today.” 

“I don’t believe you.” She poked his arm before looking up at her ceiling again, fighting back a huge smile. “Music. That’s ridiculous.”

“Girl!” The door slammed open and Flynn came in, kicking her shoes off, slamming the door, and laying on the bed where Luke was. 

He jumped up and made a face. “I hate that. She always does that now.”

Julie just smiled. “Hey, Flynn.”

“Hey, hey. Hello to the boys, if they’re here.” 

“Hi,” Luke said ruefully before leaving with a quick flash of light. 

Flynn shoved her phone in Julie’s face. “Did you see this article I texted to you?” 

Julie sighed and took it. “I saw the headline and decided not to look.” She peered at the screen, fumbling around on her side table for her glasses. “Yeah, see, something called ‘Singer-Songwriter and Lead Singer of Hit Band Julie and the Phantoms Gets Soulmate Name Tonight’ is not something I would really be interested in.”

“Also, it’s an insanely long headline,” Flynn said. 

Julie nodded. “I guess.”

She snatched her phone back. “But it’s just so… isn’t it crazy that just less than two years ago, you still didn’t know these boys, and now people are writing stories about you for your birthday?” 

“What does the article talk about?” Julie asked, rather than answering her. 

“Oh, just how there will be a lot of people who will be interested to find out who your soulmate is, and then also, of course, wondering about the boys and how old they are and if they have soulmates.” Flynn shrugged. “Kind of the usual stuff.”

Julie nodded and sat up. “Want to watch a movie?” 

“Can we please watch a super cheesy early 2000s movie?” 

She laughed. “Yes.”

“I mean, it’s your birthday,” she added, sitting up, “but that’s my request.”

“Of course!” Julie nodded again. “Let’s do it.”

***

“Hey.”

Julie jumped and choked back a scream. 

Alex, Reggie, and Luke all waved, looking slightly sheepish as they stood in the middle of her room. 

“What?” Flynn asked, looking up. “The boys?” She waved at empty space. “Hi, guys.”

“Yeah,” Julie said. She frowned at the three boys who had just appeared in her room. “What’s up, guys?” 

“It’s a minute to midnight,” Luke said. He was almost bouncing on his toes. “Are you ready?” 

“A minute to midnight?” Julie’s heart began to pound as she sat up slowly. 

“It’s that time already?” Flynn gasped and grabbed her phone. “I’m not ready! I was going to do a reaction video!” 

“Don’t be nervous,” Alex said, sitting on the bed next to Julie and giving her a serene smile. “It’s going to be okay.”

Julie wrinkled her nose and lifted her hand. “I’m not nervous. Well. Maybe a little.”

Alex nudged her gently. 

She smiled up at him.

“I bet it’s… um… Tom Holland!” Flynn interrupted. 

“He’s too old,” Julie and Luke chorused, glancing at Flynn. 

Luke laughed.

Flynn had her phone up and was clearly ready to film. 

“And three, two, one…” Reggie’s voice trailed off. 

The writing started to appear on her skin, tracing out a name in delicate letters. 

Julie felt as though she couldn’t breathe. “Luke,” she whispered, looking up at him. “Luke, you… how is that possible? It only matches… age compatible people.”

He was staring at her wrist. The letters finished writing out Luke Patterson, and he came over and knelt in front of her, catching her hand in his. 

Julie saw Flynn put her camera down out of the corner of her eye. 

“He’s here, right?” she asked quietly. 

Julie nodded at her. 

“There’s more,” Alex said. 

“What?” Julie almost screeched as she looked down at her wrist. Sure enough, more letters were appearing below the first name. 

They sat quietly and watched as the magic worked. 

“Um…. guys? How did this happen?” 

Alex cleared his throat. “Yeah, I mean, I’m definitely gay, and you’re definitely a girl.”

“But you’re apparently my soulmate,” Julie laughed nervously. “And you.”

Reggie beamed. “Well, I like it!”

“Of course you do.” Julie looked down at her wrist again. “How is this… Flynn, has this ever happened before?” 

Flynn was watching silently, with wide eyes. “No, not that I know of. It’s definitely a first to have three names.”

“I don’t… I don’t even…”

“The band,” Luke whispered.

“What?” 

“It’s like I said.” Suddenly, Luke was animated, his hands flying around everywhere as he jumped up on a little stepstool Julie had in her room. “I wanted my soulmate to be music, or Sunset Curve. And I never got a soulmate, because I never turned eighteen. None of us did. But now we know…” He tilted his head towards Julie’s wrist. “Now we know that Julie and the Phantoms are bonded. We’re… we’re in unconditional love. The magic proves it.”

“Unconditional love,” Julie whispered, staring up at him. 

“We’re bonded.” He jumped down and knelt in front of her, running his fingers over her wrist where their names were. “Nothing can tear us apart.”

A tear slipped down Julie’s face. 

Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

Reggie came around and squeezed into the space between Julie and Flynn, wrapping his arm around her other shoulder. 

“You guys, that’s… that’s beautiful.” Julie almost laughed as she choked back a sob. “I can’t…”

“I’m going to go,” Flynn said. 

Julie looked up and nodded. “Thanks for coming over,” she whispered. 

Flynn leaned over and kissed her forehead quickly. “See you tomorrow.”

And she left. 

“So.” Reggie pulled back a little and beamed at Julie. “Soulmate.”

She laughed. “Yes?” 

“Should we make this thing official and just get married?” 

“Oh, my gosh.” Pushing against his shoulder, Julie laughed and shook her head. “No, thanks. I appreciate the proposal, though.”

“I guess it would be weird to marry a ghost,” he sighed. 

Alex reached over Julie’s head and ruffled Reggie’s hair. “No, I think it’s just you she has the objection to.”

“Your words can’t hurt me anymore, soulmate,” Reggie said, smirking. 

As they continued to banter, Julie smiled down at Luke, still crouching in front of her. 

He smiled up at her. “I love you,” he said quietly. He looked at the other two. “I love all of you.”

Alex and Reggie fell silent for a moment. 

Twisting her hand so she could grip Luke’s fingers in hers, Julie nodded. “I love you, too.” 

He squeezed her hand tighter as they sat in the silence. 

“Can ghosts get tattoos?” Alex asked, breaking through their contemplative glances. “Because now my wrist feels bare. I want your names on my wrist.”

“It can’t hurt to try!” Reggie said, bouncing up immediately. “Come on! Let’s all try to get tattoos on our wrists!” 

“But with what materials?” Alex asked, following him out the door. “Like, are there ghost tattoo parlors?” 

“Why don’t you ask your ghost friend?” Reggie’s voice was definitely in the ‘teasing’ category as they disappeared through the door and down the stairs. 

“Thanks for being here for this,” Julie said. 

Luke stood up and sat next to her. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a few minutes. 

“Happy birthday, Julie Molina,” he said, breaking the silence. 

“Thank you,” she said, smiling up at him. 

“I should probably go after your other soulmates before they hurt themselves.” 

Julie laughed. “And I should probably tell my dad.”

“Good luck,” they chorused before bursting into laughter. 

As Julie followed Luke out of her room and down the stairs, she traced her fingers over the black ink on her wrists again and smiled. 

Luke Patterson.  
Alex Mercer.  
Reggie Peters.

She didn’t need luck. She had the most amazing soulmates ever. 

And no matter what happened, they would get through anything together. She just knew it.


End file.
